


Pups

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Even Bech Næsheim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Omega Isak, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even, an Alpha, and Isak, his omega, have been together for years now. So maybe it's time to become a family… if they can.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Magnus Fossbakken/Vilde Lien Hellerud
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: Evak for RL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I was scrolling through [isaksforelsket's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/works) (read her work if you haven't, it's fantastic!) [NSW blog](https://isakvaltersmut.tumblr.com/post/616046092410306560/omega-isak-wants-even-to-breed-him-theyve-been) and someone sent a question with this idea: infertile omega isak wanting to have babies.
> 
> And I loved the idea soo much that i decided to write a one-shot about it.
> 
> A bit of my AOB dynamics:
> 
> \- The idea is that omegas have both male and female sex organs.  
> \- Omegas present during their puberty, and only afterwards can they take suppressing pills.  
> \- Once they have a mate, other Alphas can't smell the omega's scent (so, only Even can smell Isak's).  
> \- But, the suppressing pills, well, suppress this smell, also for Even.  
> \- More is explained in the story
> 
> Aaaand I think that's all!

Whenever Isak saw happy parents with their pups in the streets, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy.

He had always wanted a family, raising his kids in a lovely home, helping them with their homework and going together to the park.

And he knew that Even wanted one too. Gosh, Even would be such a good father, Isak was sure of that. He always played hide and seek with his nephews when they had a family dinner and, whenever they were on a tram and there was a child, he always made them giggle by doing silly faces. They would have to talk about it, but Isak felt ready.

They had been together ever since high school, when they met during a party and Even’s smell just drove Isak crazy. He was now about to turn 28, and he knew that there was no time to lose. He was still a fertile omega, but he also knew that the older you got, the more chances of fertility decreasing.

So he brought it up one night, when they were watching a fil together, Isak with is head on his alpha’s chest. Even had this habit of ruffling Isak’s hair, and the omega fucking loved it. Curled against Even, who had a bowl of popcorn on his lap for the two of them, Isak took a deep breath.

“Ev?” He asked.

Even hummed in reply, his fingers still playing with Isak’s curls and eyes focused on the screen.

“I’ve been thinking… That we could have pups? Become a family?”

Even finally looked at him and stopped the movie, smiling. “Fuck, Isak. How do you drop a bomb like that?”

He placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and then held Isak from his thigh, pulling him on his lap.

“So, you want to?”

Even smiled, “Yeah! I mean, if you’re sure. You’ve been thinking about it, right?”

Isak nodded. “I think about it, every time we’re out and I see happy families with trolleys or children that are still learning how to walk. And now, with Vilde and Eva…”

Isak had avoided his two friends the last few weeks, when he really began to think about having kids. Vilde, who was a beta, like Magnus, had her two beautiful boys two months ago. And Eva, another omega, was pregnant, Jonas being her alpha.

The last time they had met up at Vilde’s in order to meet her pups, the chatter was all about kids and clothing for babies and how painful yet worth it giving birth is, what to expect, how Vilde couldn’t imagine a life without her kids, and what a good father Magnus was.

And to make things worse, Jonas kept rubbing Eva’s swollen tummy, talking about how his pups were there, and in a month he’d be able to cradle them in his arms.

And Isak just couldn’t bear it.

“I would love to bear your pups, Even, and build a family together.”

Even smiled and kissed him passionately. “Let’s do it, then, baby.”

Isak smiled, full of love, and kissed Even again. “I have to stop taking my pills, though, and then I’ll have my heat again.”

Usually, omegas experienced strange circles of heat during their teenage years, meaning that sometimes it was too intense, sometimes almost unnoticeable. And then it became stable, and therefore it was safe for omegas to take pills to supress their heats and avoid pregnancy.

“I asked my doctor, during my last check-up,” Isak admitted.

“ _Oh_. You didn’t tell me, baby,” Even said, his thumb drawing circles on Isak’s hipbone.

“I didn’t want to worry you or something. She said that it’s fine, and once _we_ get pregnant we’ll have regular check ups to see everything is going okay.”

Even smiled and then shivered. “Damn, Isak, we’re going to be _fathers_.”

Isak smiled. “Yeah. And I can’t wait.”

/

Isak had obsessively been reading anything he had found online about omega-pregnancy. He would’ve asked Eva, but he didn’t want to make anything official until his pups were inside his belly. And Vilde was a beta, and it wasn’t the same process.

From what Isak had gathered, it would be difficult to get pregnant after their first attempt, and being two males made everything even more complex.

_Omega’s male anatomy is different to their female counterparts, meaning that the chances of getting pregnant may be fewer. However, male omegas are encouraged to try several times with their alpha or beta partner. Omegas should bear in mind that they should not supress their heat with pills, or the chances of getting pregnant will decrease, since the following heats will be weaker. We recommend trying once a month, when the omega is in heat. If the couple wants to take a break, the omega will have to go through their heat that month, without taking any suppressing pills._

Isak had already given up the pills, excited for the month that was to come. He had also bought a few pregnancy tests, the woman at the chemists’ smiling when she saw what he was buying.

This all seemed to have an impact on Even, too. Once they found their mate, alphas couldn’t smell omega’s scent, unless they were not the omega’s mate. This meant that only Even was able to smell his scent, and that had happened during their teenage years, but soon afterwards Isak began with his pills, and Even couldn’t smell him, his scent glands having stopped producing that scent that had been like a drug for teenage Even.

And now, without the pills, the smell was coming back.

“What is it?” Isak asked, trying to chop some onions while Even nibbled his scent glands on his neck.

“It’s not strong, but I can smell it… Your scent.” Unconsciously, Even rubbed Isak’s tummy with a protective hand, and Isak purred. He couldn’t wait to have a swollen belly with Even’s big hand on it.

Eva had once mentioned how possessive Jonas had become after she got pregnant, and Isak couldn’t wait to experience that with his man.

“It’s the lack of pills,” Isak explained. “Soon the whole house will be smelling of, well, _me_.”

Even hummed against his neck. “This smells brings me back to the days when your heats were so bad that I couldn’t even get out of bed without you crying.”

Isak elbowed him, “As if you didn’t like it.”

“Oh, I loved it. When will you be in heat?” Even asked.

“Just one week left, I think, and then we can try.”

Even sighed, smiling. “Just one week.”

/

Isak was almost an expert on omega-pregnancy. He had dozens of open tabs on the issue, and he had read about experiences from other omegas and their tips, as well as articles written by the most prominent Norwegian doctors and scientists on the matter.

_Omegas, after being bred by their partner, might feel the need to spend more time closer to their partners. It’s a natural process linked to a change in their hormones. Couples should bear in mind that getting pregnant is not easy (even more difficult for male omegas), and there are circumstances that could affect the omega. Omegas should **avoid** any circumstance that could cause stress or anxiety and should try to **rest** as much as possible. This helps boost the chances of getting pregnant. Once pregnant, exposure to other alphas that are not their partner should be avoided, since the alpha could feel the urge to attack the omega and hurt him. This also applies to friends and relatives._

He had also found a forum where omegas talked about their experiences.

_“I didn’t get pregnant after my first attempt, but after my second. My doctor said that I might have been exposed to too much stress, so me and my husband decided that I would take a month off from work as holidays, and my levels of stress would decrease. I have never experienced such a powerful heat; it was almost painful, but I got pregnant afterwards. Now I am the mother of two beautiful girls.”_

They would have to think about names, too, Isak thought. They wouldn’t know their pups’ sex until the fifth month. It was also possible for doctors to know whether their pups would be betas, omegas or alphas, considering how they behaved inside the placenta. Alpha pups tended to move more, taking more space. However, it was forbidden for doctors to inform their patients about it, since this could lead to illegal abortions biased against omegas.

Isak had thought about some names: Lea, Erik, or Astrid, among others. He would have to talk about it with Even, though. His grand-mother had recently passed away and maybe he wanted to name one of their pups after her.

The problem with heats was that it was almost impossible to predict when he’d get them, although he thought that it would happen this week.

Thankfully, it happened a Friday afternoon; Isak had come back from the school where he teaches 4-year-olds a few hours ago, and Even would be coming soon.

He was watering the plats when he felt the slick forming between his thighs, followed by the overpowering feeling all over his body, the need to be bred by his alpha making him purr in need.

He felt dizzy, his eyes half-closed, and he almost threw the water all over the floor. He managed to call Even, the mobile phone almost slipping from his hands.

“Issy?” Even’s voice said on the other side.

“ _Alpha_ …” Isak moaned, now kneeling on the floor. He needed him so badly, he almost felt like he could die if he didn’t have Even’s hands on his body. “Need you. _Breed me_ … P-ups.”

Even seemed to understand what was going on, the sound of Isak’s moans and gasps making him hard in the middle of a crowded tram.

“Baby, I’m on my way home. Touch yourself a bit, it will help you with the heat.”

Without saying anything else, he hung up, and Isak stayed on the floor, opening his jeans, his hands travelling down to his pussy, feeling the lips between his index finger.

He needed Even here, needed him inside of him, breeding him and praising him, his sperm filling him up and creating babies.

That’s all he ever wanted: to carry his Alpha’s pups.

He didn’t know how long it had been, but soon he heard the keys of the main door open, and Even saw him still on the floor, his hand buried inside his jeans, and soon Even was kneeling next to him.

“Baby,” he whispered, bringing Isak to his neck, where his scent glands were located. He knew that smelling him would relax Isak a bit, even if he’d still be in heat.

“It hurts, Alpha,” Isak said, nibbling the sensitive skin. God, he had not seen Isak in such a state since they were teenagers, when Isak couldn’t take his pills and, sometimes, the heat was so overwhelming that not even Even’s embrace and a nice shag could help him.

“Let’s go to our bed, sweetheart,” Even said, carrying Isak bride-like to their bedroom.

/

Even tried to control himself, but the smell coming from Isak once he left him on the bed as well as the slick on Isak’s jeans was overwhelming, and he just tore his T-shirt apart, growling.

It had been so long since he last smelled that scent, bringing back memories of their teenage years, when the smell of Isak lingered in the high school corridors and he was forced to jack off in the bathroom.

He pulled from Isak’s jeans until his boy was just in his underwear, a breathy Isak getting rid of his T-shirt, too.

“Fuck, Isak…” Even said, opening him wide, the slick running down Isak’s thighs, whose body was flushed, waiting for Even. For Even to breed him.

Usually, they spent a few good minutes just kissing, touching each other and Even would eat Isak’s pussy out, sometimes until he came, before giving him a blowjob. No-heat sex allowed them to be more human, to explore each other’s bodies and have fun while having sex.

But there was no time for that.

“Breed me, Alpha. _Breed me_ ,” Isak begged, his nails scratching the skin of his chest, desperate for Even’s knot.

Soon Even was between his legs, burying himself inside his tight little pussy, feeling Isak around him. Isak had his arms around his neck, legs on Even’s hips, and it didn’t take long for Even to knot him. Because, let’s be honest, he was also as desperate as Isak, specially considering that they were a step closer to become _a family_.

Soon Even is knotting him, Isak wailing underneath him, having reached orgasm, and Even can feel his knot grow, filling Isak up with his sperm.

With a sigh, Even let himself fall over Isak, who sighed in content, and buried his face in Even’s neck, smelling him, just like Even was doing.

“Don’t leave,” Isak said. Even usually stood up to bring Isak water after they had sex, but now that they just had sex with Isak having his heat and Even his knot, it’d be impossible for Even to pull out in the next few hours.

“You know I can’t leave, babe. I don’t want to, either.” he whispered, kissing his temple. Even moved them until they were cuddled, Isak’s back against his chest, and he rubbed his omega’s tummy with his hands: his babies were there!

Isak smiled at the touch, still not believing that he was going to be a father! A father to _Even’s_ pups.

“When… when do you have to take that pregnancy test?” Even whispered against his neck.

Isak shrugged, “Once you can pull out and I can go to the bathroom.”

“Okay. Fuck… I love you so much, baby.”

Isak looked at him over his shoulder and kissed him, “I love you too.”

/

Even waited at the corridor, by the door of their bathroom, leaning against the wall. Isak had wanted to do the test on his own, and he respected that.

When he heard the door opening, he looked up, only to find Isak with a sad look.

He didn’t need anything else to know that it hadn’t worked.

“Oh, baby,” he said, hugging him against his chest, his chin on the top of his head. “We can try next time.”

Isak looked up at him with a sad smile, “It’s okay, really. We knew that it was difficult the first time. We’ll try again.”

Even smiled and kissed him, trying to erase the sadness on his face.

They will try again.

/

They tried again, after Isak had read even more articles about male omega pregnancy. It was recommended that the alpha and the omega cuddled often, even more if they already did so. Isak and Even cuddled every time they watched a movie together, but they decided that they would cuddle every day before going to bed. Cuddling was supposed to boost the omega’s hormones, after all.

So they cuddled every day. Not only was it good for Isak’s hormones, but it was also relaxing for both of them, after a long day at work.

A few weeks later, Isak got his heat. This time, though, he could feel it coming. It happened on a Sunday, and they were having breakfast in their kitchen.

It was a tingling sensation that spread through his body, and soon he felt the slick between his legs, probably staining the chair, since he was wearing a pair of shorts.

Even noticed, because his nostrils flared when he smelt the sweet cinnamon smell Isak was radiating.

“Fuck,” Isak groaned, his head dizzy. He rested his head on his hand, his coffee, as well as Even’s, now forgotten on the kitchen table.

He felt that _urge_ to be bred by his alpha, that need to be filled by Even, for his Alpha to pump cum inside of him.

“Even…” He whispered. Even tried to hold him, having in mind carrying Even to their bed, but that soft touch was too much, and he let out a growl. He needed to be buried inside Isak.

“Even, _here_. There’s no time.”

So they ended up having sex on the kitchen floor, Isak’s nails scratching his back while Even brutally thrust in and out.

“Your pups, Even, please,” Isak moaned. The feeling of having his Alpha inside, as well as Even’s scent, was overwhelming, little stars clouding his vision. “I want your pups.”

Due to his words, Even fucked him harder, Isak’s pussy so sensitive and tight around him. His boy began to scream underneath him, legs trembling when he reached orgasm and his little dick bouncing.

Even hadn’t, though. He knew that he could still pull out and masturbate, his knot not having formed. Otherwise he could hurt Isak.

“Don’t fucking stop, Even,” Isak grunted with gritted teeth. Even knew that if he pulled out before inseminating him, Isak would never forgive him.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Even said. He knew that now that Isak had reached orgasm it could be painful for him, the heat dying off.

“Don’t stop, I don’t care,” Isak begged, tears forming in his eyes.

It didn’t take long, but soon Even was grunting and filling Isak with his cum, panting as he kissed his boyfriend.

Isak smiled at him, smelling his scent and kissing the skin on his neck.

“I think we’ll have to stay like this until my knot… you know…”

Isak smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s fine, because it’s you. Although, if you could just hold me and go to the sofa…”

Even laughed, “You like being carried around too much.”

Carefully, with his knot still inside Isak’s pussy, Even went to their sofa, Isak on top of him, with his knees on each side of Even.

Even carefully rubbed Isak’s tummy in circles.

“There they’re,” he whispered, Isak’s hand joining to his own.

“I hope it works now,” Isak said.

“It will. Don’t worry, baby.”

A few hours later, Isak was in their bathroom again. When the door opened, Even, who was still in his underwear, looked up to see Isak shook his head.

“Oh, baby…” He hugged him again, kissing his head, both of them going afterwards to their sofa.

“It’s fine,” Isak said, trying to wave it away.

“Isak…” Isak was trying to give him his back, but Even clearly saw the way his chin trembled.

“Baby, come here.” He hugged him and placed Isak’s head against his chest, both of them laying on the sofa.

Soon Isak sobbed. “Evy… what if something is wrong with me?” Isak’s body moved with every sob, and Even wanted to cry as well.

Why couldn’t they just have pups like everyone else?

“Isak, look at me,” Even said, grabbing Isak from his jaw until their eyes were locked. “There’s _nothing_ wrong with you. You’re the most perfect omega. We’ll talk to our doctor. We’ll find a solution. Understood?”

Isak nodded and kissed him. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

/

When they called his name, both Isak and Even stood up, Even pressing his hand tightly, as if telling him that everything would be okay.

Inside the white room waited a woman in her forties, who smiled when she saw them enter and sit in front of her.

“So, planning to add some more members to the family, I assume?” She asked, smiling. It had been Even’s idea to go to a doctor specialised in omega pregnancy and families, they could help them better than their regular doctor.

“Uh… we’ve been having problems when trying to conceive,” Even said, his hand holding Isak’s on his thigh.

“Who is the omega?” The woman asked.

“Me,” Isak said. “We… we’ve tried twice, but it doesn’t seem to work.”

“Oh, trust me. It’s normal. I guess you’re off your pills, right?” She asked, and Isak nodded. “You see, people are like islands, so it’s highly recommended for you to cuddle between the heats.”

“We’ve tried that,” Even answered.

“Oh… I see. That’s good. Isak, pregnancies in male omegas are more difficult. Since you have not only one but _two_ sex organs, there’s less space and it can be more difficult to get pregnant and, to make things worse, your uterus is smaller. But it’s not impossible. Some get pregnant after their third, fourth attempt. Fifth, even!”

“But what if… if I’m infertile?” Isak asked. There was nothing more he wished in life than to fulfil his duty as an omega and carry Even’s pups.

“Oh, Isak, it’s not necessary _you_. It could be Even’s sperm.”

Isak opened his mouth, clearly angry, but no sound came out at first. “Even’s sperm… Even’s sperm is the-“

“Yes, his sperm is the strongest sperm. Trust me, every omega that comes here says that about their Alpha or beta. But, it could be that you’re infertile, Even. And it looks like it. I mean, you are having your heats regularly, Isak. Usually, infertile omegas don’t have heats after their teenage years.”

“And what can we do?” Even asked, leaning over.

“We need to do some tests and see if there’s a problem with your sperm. It might take a few weeks, though.”

“We can wait.”

“And… what happens if Even’s sperm is not… good?” Isak shyly asked.

“We can use another alpha’s sperm, Isak. It’s quite easy to do, nowadays, an operation we do quite often.”

“But… but those won’t be _Even’s_ pups,” Isak replied.

Even held his other hand, looking at him, almost as if the doctor wasn’t there. “Isak, I don’t mind. As long as we get to see them grow together.”

Isak shrugged, “Okay…”

“I recommend we do those check-ups for Even and in a few weeks you’ll receive a letter with the results, okay?”

Even nodded, “Okay.”

/

After a long day at work, Even sighed when he took off his shoes, shouting Isak’s name.

_In the living room_ , his boyfriend’s voice travelled down the corridor.

When Even entered the living room, he found his boyfriend on the sofa, watching TV with his long legs over the coffee table.

“What are you doing?” Even asked, kissing his temple before sitting next to him.

“I’m knitting caps! For winter, you know? We don’t want our pups to be cold, do we?”

Even smiled, bringing his arm over Isak’s torso and bringing him closer. “I see. They’ll be very warm.”

“I hope so. I have a red one already knitted, and I thought that this blue one and a green one would be lovely. And if there’s a fourth pup I’ll make a purple one.”

“Oh God, it’s going to be a beautiful nightmare if we get four pups.”

Isak nodded, smiling at him. “By the way, I have a day off in two days. The kids are going to the Nature Museum, and I’m not needed. So I thought that I might go and buy some toys for the babies, there’re some cute ones I saw when I went shopping for baby clothes with Eva.”

“Okay. Uhm… Isak? They called, they’ll tell me the results in two days.”

Isak nodded and gulped. “Cool, I’m sure everything will fine.”

/

Two days later, a very happy Isak came back home with some toys he had bought for their pups, as well as a lovely blanket with little flowers on it. He thought it was so cute that he just couldn’t leave it at the shop.

He entered their apartment to find Even reading a letter in the kitchen, the envelope torn on the kitchen island.

“Uhm, Isak?”

Isak saw the serious face and didn’t like it at all. “Are those the results?”

Even nodded. “Isak, I…”

“Well?”

  
“I’m fertile,” Even said, his heart breaking at the sadness that appeared on his omega’s face.

Isak let the bag with his latest purchase on the floor, his eyes avoiding Even’s. “I see… So that means that I can’t have one, right?”

Even shook his head slowly, not knowing what to said. He had been so excited about it, too…

Isak began to cry. “If you want to leave me, that.… that’s fine.”

Even’s eyes wen wide, “What? Baby! No, of course not!” He walked the distance between them and hugged him, cupping his jaws and making Isak look at him. He kissed his soft cheeks, “Baby, I’m not leaving you. _Never_.”

Isak nodded, tears rolling doing his cheeks. “But I’m such a bad omega! I can’t even get pregnant.”

“Issy, it’s fine. That letter… they mentioned that we could adopt a pup! We are eligible, even. Young couple, steady income… We could adopt one of those pups that some bastards abandon because they’re omegas. They also need to have parents.”

Isak nodded. “Yeah, I guess we could. I just… I was so excited about having pups with you, Even. I’ve always wanted to get pregnant of my Alpha, to get asked when the babies are due, thinking about possible names, buying clothes and preparing their bedroom… And with Eva and Vilde…,” he sniffed. “Well, you can imagine, I was so excited every time they talked about it.”

“I understand, baby,” Even said, moving one of the golden curls away. “I also wanted that. But we can also give a pup a loving home and family, right?”

Isak nodded and Even kissed him, “Even?” He asked, and Even hummed. “Fuck me, please.”

“Now?”

“I need to feel desired. Fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before.”

Even laughed. “Oh, baby, you drive me fucking crazy ever since we met, so don’t worry about that.”

/

The marks on his hips were dark already, and Even had also left scratches on his neck and chest. Isak’s legs were still shivering, his eyes half closed in bliss, the heat radiating from Even’s body making him feel safe.

“Thank you,” Isak whispered, the soft fingers on his back making him _almost_ forget the bad news of the day.

“Thank _you_ , sweetheart. You’re the best boyfriend and the best omega. So fucking proud of you.”

Isak smiled and untangled himself from Even, opening the drawer of his nightstand. He took a small white box and a pill from inside.

“I guess I can take these again. No more heats.”

After he had swallowed one, Even observing him with his head on his hand, leaning on his shoulder, the Alpha finally spoke.

“So, how about we go tomorrow and fetch those adoption papers?” He asked.

Isak smiled and jumped to Even’s neck, peppering his face with kisses while the older male laughed.

“Ugh, I love you so much!”

/

That night, they had dinner in their bed, Isak too exhausted to get out of it and eat at their table. Afterwards, Even cleaned the dishes in the kitchen before coming back to their bedroom.

Before opening the door, which always creaked, he heard the soft snores coming from inside.

He smiled when he saw his boyfriend nesting in their bed, peacefully sleeping after what had probably been a very stressful day.

Even then noticed that he was hugging the blanket with the little flowers that Isak had bought.

Even smiled and got underneath the blanket, thinking about what was to come. He couldn’t wait to be awoken in the middle of the night by their pup; he couldn’t wait to become, soon, _a family_.


	2. Epilogue: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even become a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone asked about a second chapter about Isak and Even adopting a child, so here's a short little epilogue about it. I think it ties everything better than just the first part of the story.

“He’s fallen asleep,” Even said while Isak slowly opened the door of their flat, Even carrying a bundle of blankets in his arms.

Vilde had once mentioned how her pups always fell asleep in the car, the movement of the vehicle relaxed them.

While he drove home, Even sitting next to him, Isak couldn’t help but look through the rear-view mirror. Erik’s brown eyes would meet his, and then the baby would smile. And Isak had to look away, or otherwise he would cry.

It had been over a year since they found out that Isak was not fertile, over a year since they filled the adoption papers. After many interviews to them, to their colleagues and to their friends, they finally received a call about a little omega boy that had been abandoned by his parents, an Alpha and a beta.

Isak couldn’t imagine what it must be like, to have your parents abandon you for who you were. But, at least, now Erik would have a loving home and two loving dads.

They had bought a baby cot a few weeks earlier, right next to their bed. They had a counsellor, and she advised that they should have the cot in their own bedroom, until Erik was a bit older.

Even slowly placed their son in the cot, covering him with the blanket, and Isak observed his traits: his little nose, his little lips and those tiny fingers with small nails.

He was the most beautiful baby.

Even then placed his arms around Isak’s waist and brought him to his side, kissing Isak’s temple, whose gaze was still lost in the baby’s face.

“I can’t believe it,” Isak whispered.

“Yeah… we’re _dads_ ,” Even replied.

“I love you so much,” Isak said, tilting his chin, asking for a kiss which Even gladly gave him.

“Me too. Shit, I can’t wait for him to play with Eva’s and Vilde’s kids. Their little group of friends.”

“Don’t swear in front of him, baby.”

Isak was convinced that Erik was aware of every word they said, and one day he would say them out loud.

“His first word will probably be _pappa,_ though,” Even whispered, his chin now on the top of Isak’s head.

“I hope. It would be weird for him to say _mamma_ ,” Isak joked, and Even softly giggled.

“It’s late for him, but it’s not late for us. Do you want to eat something?” Even asked him.

Isak hesitated, “Uh… I’d rather stay here.”

Even smiled. “Okay, baby. I’ll cook something and bring it here.” He kissed him and then went to the kitchen.

Isak, on his own, stared at the baby, still not believing that he was _here_. With them. Safe. And loved, ever since the first second. Even before they met him.

He thought about the future, about seeing him grow, about seeing Even play with him in the living room. His first walks in the park, his first words, his first books. His first day of school, his first Christmas. His first day of high school. His first love. His first time calling Even _pappa_.

And then he cried of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time i've ever written an aob fic (and there's a lack of those in this fandom)
> 
> i hope you liked it! let me know what you think!


End file.
